


Despair Lasts Forever

by verucaa



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Character Study, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Headcanon, Inspired by Fanfiction, May add the other characters, Physical Abuse, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucaa/pseuds/verucaa
Summary: (Inspired heavily by another fanfiction. I really enjoyed said fanfiction, and was really upset when I realised it hadn't been updated in years. I'm practically rewriting it, and I hope no one is angered by this. All the descriptions will usually have no talking, and will be around 300 words long.)Junko Enoshima adores everyone at her school, so they deserve extra special gifts.





	1. Celestia Ludenberg

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sixteen Plans for a Glorious, Despairing Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/606404) by [CatKing_Catkin (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CatKing_Catkin). 



> new update (at least) every week.

Celestia Ludenberg, Celeste, Ultimate Gambler, Queen of Liars. She possessed plenty of nicknames that people called her. She was beautiful, wasn't she? Leaving men cowering in her path as the stripped them of their money and their pride. Celeste's high status had perks at least, and Junko had found herself on many occasions being let into clubs that she was too young to go into or being lent a small sum of money by the vampire-like girl.

But Junko could see past all that. Junko could see past her sickening cool demeanour and pretentious personality - and behind it, a bland and simple young girl stood terrified of her own lies. She was so desperate to be different and have everyone's attention upon her that it had taken over her life and all that was left was make-believe and one disgusting, overweight cat.

All that despair, corrupt memories and immoral wishes trapped up inside of her petite body that was just fighting to get out could easily make her play right into Junko's hands (or Monokuma's paws.)

So, she decided, if _Taeko_  needed to be unusual to be happy with herself, the least Junko could do was give her an execution she wished for?

Wrong. 

Junko would set up the execution just like Taeko's idol, Marie Antoinette, and she would be burnt at the stake. The pain and burning of the flames sweeping harshly against her body that would turn her skin crisp and leave her disintegrated corpse unrecognisable and blistered would only be the start of the cruelty. Junko would set her up for a beautiful death that stood out and would always be remembered, but at the last second, throw a fire engine in there so the gothic lolita's last thoughts were how her death was boring and unmeaningful.

After all, being hit by a car was one of the most common ways to die.

 


	2. Leon Kuwata

God, bitch boy really got on her nerves. Constantly going on about how he wanted to be a talented musician because of one plain looking girl at a hair salon. Junko had much bigger tits than her, and he didn't decide to change his whole profession for the model!

It was clear to Junko (and everyone who stood around him for more than two seconds) that Leon didn't enjoy or like baseball. Hell, the boy ranted about it so much it was a wonder why his team didn't just kick him out. Probably because of the fiery redhead's hostile and impatient attitude toward anything his inferior little man-brain couldn't perceive.

The boy's odd infatuation with Sayaka Maizono was going to kill him off if Junko didn't first. Sayaka seemed all gentle and pure-hearted, but under that facade of a delightful, charming, adorable - all the words that people used to describe her make the fashionista feel sick to her stomach. Leon's little obsession was going to find him six metres underground if he didn't get it into his dense skull that Sayaka was much more interested in sweet boys like Makoto, who melted at her voice and didn't go off with another girl every week to settle his sexual urges. The ginger was a total man-whore.

The only thing Leon hated more than himself was baseball so Junko decided, for supreme hopelessness, the boy should be humiliated and be forced to wither in a way that made him want to bash his own head in with his fists, nevermind  _baseballs_.

Yeah, baseballs were a marvellous way to end his life. 

Leave a mash of bruises and blood convulsing on the floor as the others looked on in sympathy and revulsion. Leon Kuwata would be no more and he would be overlooked, and the only thing left to remember the shallow boy would be his old baseball achievements. 


	3. Sayaka Maizono

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took me so long to write. i've been super stressed & busy lately. i'll try to write properly again soon.

The girl cherished being an idol. It was her life goal, her desire, her aspiration. Junko knew that. Sayaka was an exceptional girl, but too gentle, too soft and accepting. Her corrupt side needed to develop and be free. The pressure of being filmed, photographed, every waking action monitored and picked at by her adoring enthusiasts, should make her a little bit insane. 

Though she wasn't all as good as she made out, was she? All that chatter about her group, her family and her friends sure made it seem like she wasn't as narrow and self-centred as the petty bluebird truly was.

All she cared about was her career. 

The facial expressions, the beauty, the kindness, everything about Sayaka Maizono was an act. An act to keep the media off her back and from ruining her entire job in one magazine section.

She fretted so much about being shunned by others that she tailored and modified her personality around each person. Not even her father knew her true character, as it had died a long time ago along with her mother (Junko let out a laugh. Bluebird had mummy issues.) 

Maybe, forced to sit with strangers that she desperately needed to make a spotless image around and then made to butcher, poison, stab, bash, fight all of them for her idol profession, maybe - finally - her genuine nature would shine through and her gravest anxieties and worries would be televised to the planet and all its souls. 

Killings would make her go crazy. 

But she had to make herself have a good appearance on stage for her fans, and she would be forced to be her happy, go-lucky self. The bar would go up, higher and higher. As she sang for her life. 

Until the trap snapped.


End file.
